


Model Behavior

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Stand Alone, and he absolutely owed her after that, danni's headcannon, it had to be about the berry-go-madness, one shots, season three, that scene was mega in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Model Behavior 03x11. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Model Behavior

** Model Behaviour  **

It was the middle of the night and the new case they were on was just dragging the chain. He should be in his bed right now tucked up and asleep. But, like many other nights he wasn’t and he was here at NCIS in the middle of the goddamn night. _You know, normal people sleep at this time of night_. He thought to himself. If the last case they had with the supermodels hadn’t been enough to tire him out, this one surely was.

He didn’t have a clue where Gibbs was and McGee had retreated down to Abby’s lab. Tony was a good detective and he didn’t have to investigate that to know where the probie was. Most likely asleep in Abby’s cot. If Tony had that bright idea before the Elf Lord, he’d probably be there himself.

Ziva looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open. She wasn’t moving and she was looking blankly into her computer. Was that soft snores coming from her? Surely, it’s not possible for someone to sleep sitting up like that, with their eyes open? Right? He’s not sure what things they taught at Mossad but he wouldn’t put it passed them to train something like that.

He grabbed a piece of paper and scrunched it up, getting his aim ready. Then she turned her head and looked at him.

“Do not dare” she whispered, narrowing her eyes at him. There were no snores now. How did she do that?

“I wasn’t doing anything” he stumbled over his words. Getting rid of the paper ball immediately. He didn’t need to be caught red handed with a weapon, aimed at Ziva. Her eyes were still watching him suspiciously.

“You DiNozzo were about to throw that paper ball at me” she pointed at him across their desks.

“You were the one sleeping, it is my duty as Senior Field Agent to keep my agents alert at all times” he tried, using any excuse he could grab at that would keep him from her wrath. He would suspect a tired Ziva is a lot more dangerous than rested Ziva.

“I was not sleeping, I was resting” she pointed out, still glaring at him. Oh, yes, she had been sleeping. Otherwise she wouldn’t still be glaring at him.

“How do you do that anyways? With your eyes open?” he asked, honestly curious. Be that it was kind of scary looking, but any ninja tactic he could learn would be a benefit. She stopped glaring at him then and her face grew into a playful smirk.

“If I told you, I would have to kill you” she said, leaning across her desk and winking at him. He just looked at her, amazed. Why does her constant threats to kill him, actually get his blood pumping in all sorts of other ways? It was the strangest thing. When he didn’t say anything, she was suddenly out of her chair, all but gliding sultrily over to his desk.

She perched herself on the edge of his desk. Suddenly she was all up in his space and while he was this tired his guard was down. He could smell her shampoo, coconut and vanilla. God, he was far too tired for her to be this close. He felt about touching, but with her recent threat of death he didn’t dare. Or did he? Maybe he’d like it.

She picked up his coffee cup, going to take a drink but she noticed it was light. She opened the top. Suddenly disappointed. She was always just in his space taking his things. Normally, he wouldn’t like that. But with her, he allowed it. Or did he just allow her to do it because she really could do what she wanted with him? Especially if it meant she was all up in his personal space? Yes, especially that.

She threw the disposable drink cup in the bin with a huff before turning on him with a flirty look. She leant down so her face was close to his and he didn’t miss the way her shirt was hanging a little open and he could see her breasts right now. He did everything in his will power not to look directly at the sight. However, his willpower wasn’t very strong at this hour and he looked. All but stared at her.

When his eyes flickered back to hers, she was smirking at him. Obviously, she allowed him things too. Like letting him escape death by looking down her shirt. Was it his birthday? Or did she want something?

“You owe me a drink” she said, leaning a little closer. “And I am collecting”

“Since when do I owe you a drink?” he asked. He didn’t owe her anything and especially at this hour. It was just after two in the morning and he was most definitely not leaving the Navy yard at this hour.

“Since you decided to give my berry-go-madness to one of those tacky women, without my permission” her voice dropping. She was back to threatening now. She hadn’t said an outright threat in words, but he could tell she’s been holding onto this for the last week until she could make him pay. He noted at the time when he’d given her drink to that sexy supermodel that he was going to pay for the action later on and now he was most definitely in trouble. And obviously, going to pay up.

“Ziva your drink shop isn’t open at this time of the night” he complained, mentally slapping himself and making a point to remember not to fuck with her berry-go-madness ever again. The smile from the supermodel had _not_ been worth it.

“Get creative Tony, I am thirsty and you better pay up. And I do not mean by getting me a vending machine coffee” she pushed off his table then, walking back to her desk. She sat herself down and raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him to argue. Tired Ziva was definitely cranky Ziva. He didn’t want to wait around and found out how cranky she could get either.

He groaned and stood up, cranky now too. Why was he dumb and did things like snatch her drink? He needs to add that to his, _don’t piss off Ziva by doing_ , list. He grabbed his coat and wallet, holstering his pistol. He shot her a grumpy frown as he walked passed her desk and she just smiled at him and waved. Satisfied. God, she was the most frustrating woman. But he was helpless when it came to her, not just because of her threats.

* * *

Nothing good was open, he knows Ziva likes her authentic stores but the only things that were open where the big business’. He knows she likes the small business stuff, because it was more personal. Tonight, she would just have to survive on big consumer. But he would have to make a selective decision on what. Because he was not coming back out here again if she wasn’t satisfied.

He’d ended up at Starbucks because he needed this to be fancy, not run of the mill coffee. He knows its expensive and it pained him to spend more than a couple bucks on a coffee, but he’d fucked up and he does owe her. She loved her berry-go-madness and she’d hated those supermodels. He had to laugh slightly at how funny it had been. The horror on her face when he snatched her drink and gave it to that model, of all goddamn people.

The look on Ziva’s face that day was definitely worth the dollars he was about to spend on a coffee for her. He was surprised she didn’t maim him on the day for doing it. But he’s not surprised she held onto her little grudge just to pull it on him when it suited her and most definitely not him.

He settled on a Caramel Cloud Macchiato. It looked fancy, sounded fancy and he figured her tardy midnight mood needed some sweetness if he was going to survive her tomorrow. He got himself something, and bloody McGee and Gibbs. He wasn’t stupid. It would be just his luck that when he returned everyone would be back and Gibbs would steal _his_ coffee. And McGee, he had a soft spot for the probie. So why not, he’d worked hard today.

However, there was no fancy for them. Just standard. Because he didn’t want to go bankrupt at the bill for four drinks. This place was crazy overpriced. Damn Ziva. Well damn himself really. He’d asked for it.

The barrister handed him his drinks and he wondered if he too, would rather be tucked up in bed than be working at this hour. Tony would guess that the almost depressed look on the young mans face told him that yes, he would rather not be at work. Working the graveyard shift was shit. He made sure to leave the guy a nice tip, much to his own disgust. He’d already spent enough money. But it had brought a small smile to the barrister’s face so Tony guessed it had been worth it. He probably gets payed way more than the barrister, it’s the least he can do.

Especially if this coffee would put a smile on his partners face, he’d make sure to come back just to give this barrister another tip. Maybe even a tenner. God, he sounded ridiculous in his own head right now.

He arrived back at the Yard and as the elevator pinged, he realised he had been right in his assumption, Gibbs and McGee were both back. Ziva had a little smirk beaming on her face as she eyed him and the coffee. Well, so far so good.

“Where have you been DiNozzo?” Gibbs grumbled at him. Maybe Ziva wasn’t the only cranky one that needed coffee.

“Coffee run boss” he said, handing his boss a coffee. Now, there was no smile or thank you but his bosses gaze softened just the tiniest bit. That was more than enough for Tony to be happy with himself.

Tony went to McGee next, handing him a coffee. The younger man’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“Starbucks Tony? Since when do you visit such hipster coffee stores?” McGee quirked, eyeing him suspiciously. Tony reached out to take the coffee back and McGee pulled it back.

“You want your coffee or not McUngrateful” Tony returned, leaning down towards his probie. McGee just gave him a further suspicious look and sipped at his coffee quietly.

Last on the list and most important, Tony walked over to Ziva’s desk. He didn’t dare get any closer than across the desk from her when Gibbs was in vicinity.

“And for madam cranky pants” he said placing her coffee on the table. Leaning down just a little and sending her a smirk and a wink. She just eyed him with a glare. She hadn’t appreciated the comment, but she was letting it slide. For now. He’s sure that one was going to cause him to owe her some other damn favour. She was absolutely keeping a tally on him.

He walked back to his desk and sat down, watching her closely from across the bullpen. He took a sip of his coffee and a smirk graced his face as he watched her sip hers. Her face lit up, smiling. Oh yeah, she liked it. She took another sip and met his gaze with hers, giving him the smile now. He’d picked well. He couldn’t help but feel satisfied at how easily he could please her. Simply with a coffee.

Imagine the power he would have to please her if he was allowed to kiss those perfect lips of hers, the ones beaming a smile at him. Because he may not be a coffee expert deep down and he’d got that right, but he was definitely a kissing aficionado.

Today may just be better than he’d initially suspected.


End file.
